


i'll be under the mistletoe (with or without you)

by unsaidliz



Series: Julie and the Phantoms Christmas One-Shots [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and yes i included mistletoe, cuddling because they're the cutest, i am a sucker for christmas fics so i had to participate this year, i would die for this ship so i had to write something cheesy, it's corny but so are the holidays, luke is his goofy self as expected, reggie is extremely shy, they are so awkward it's hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaidliz/pseuds/unsaidliz
Summary: Or the one where Reggie hangs up mistletoe in the studio, hoping a certain someone will get the hint.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Julie and the Phantoms Christmas One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042248
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	i'll be under the mistletoe (with or without you)

Before he had met Luke, Reggie hated Christmas. Or, at least how his family would celebrate. Constant fighting, an obsession over useless gifts, awkward small talk with relatives… he could go on. But now, he had the band. Last year was the best Christmas he had in a while. Alex, Luke, and Reggie, in their shared rehearsal studio slash loft apartment. They were sprawled out on the rug in front of their small television, which somehow only showed movies in black and white. They’d rent cheesy holiday movies, eat pizza (or some other odd combination of junk food), and laugh together. They were his found family for the past year, and this Christmas would be just the same. 

Except it wouldn’t be the same. He didn’t feel the same, especially about the guitar player that made his heart skip a beat when they shared a microphone on stage. When their hands would graze looking over lyrics and testing out chords. And Luke was touchy. Like, extra clingy. His touches ranged from friendly pats on the back, to tight hugs before and after performances, to accidentally ending up entangled with Reggie after they crashed on the couch. So, somehow, Reggie had convinced himself that maybe these year-long feelings of his weren’t one-sided. Luke never talked about girls, or boys for that matter. So, his plan wasn’t that insane, right?

It totally was. Maybe not insane, but weird. And way too risky. But Reggie couldn’t hold everything in anymore. Especially when every little thing Luke did made his breath catch.

It was two days before Christmas (“Christmas Eve-Eve,” as Luke called it). They were decorating late this year due to the past few weeks being jammed with back-to-back shows. Luke wanted to make as much cash as possible so he could go all out for the Sunset Curve Christmas Extravaganza, as they were calling it. They bought the whole shebang: an 8-foot Christmas tree, string lights, and every kind of cheese Christmas figurine you could imagine. Luke even wanted a little wooden train on a string. Apparently, he had one when he was little and felt nostalgic. Luke’s overall obsession with Christmas is what brought a sudden feeling of joy to the holiday Reggie once hated.

Luke had his back toward him, situating ornaments on their tree. Reggie was in charge of the decorations around the doorway. Alex had gone out to get them some hot chocolates “to get into the holiday spirit.” The perfect time.

The blissful sounds of Ella Fitzgerald’s Christmas album filled the air as Reggie took in a deep breath. He grabbed the bundle of mistletoe from their shopping bag, tossing it back and forth between his hands nervously. It was the cheesiest plan he could possibly have, but it had to work. Once you’re under the mistletoe, everything else works out, right? A kiss with Luke would tell Reggie everything he needed to know about the guy’s feelings towards him. So he quickly pinned the mistletoe to the door frame, staring at it, contemplating his potentially disastrous plan.

“Hey, bub. You about done over there?” Luke yelled from behind Reggie, snapping him out of his thoughts. Reggie turned around to see Luke staring at him, head turned with a slight smile.

“Yeah, come take a look.” Reggie gulped. Now was a better time than ever.

“Sweet!” Luke's face lit up as he skipped over to the other side of the studio.

“Wait!” Reggie spoke suddenly, making Luke jump. “Can you just-can you close your eyes for a second?”

Luke laughed so loud he couldn’t stand up straight. “Reg, really? You’re taking this Christmas thing seriously. I’m impressed, I have to say.”

Reggie shook his head, trying not to smile. “Just do it, please.”

Luke nodded and closed his eyes, unable to contain his grin. Reggie guided him into the entrance of the studio, opening the door.

“Hey! It’s cold out there. We have a space heater for a reason!”

Reggie scoffed “Just bear with me.” He positioned Luke in the doorway, facing the studio. Reggie stood behind him. “Alright, you can open them.”

Luke’s eyes fluttered open and he inhaled a sharp breath. He glanced around at the garland that outlined the front door, lights scattered amongst the greenery. They didn’t have a fireplace, so Reggie positioned three vintage-looking stockings on the wall to the left of the door. It wasn’t much, but Reggie felt pretty accomplished after hating the holidays for so many years.

“Wow, this is so–” Luke couldn’t even put his words together. “It’s incredible, Reggie. Really.”

“Thanks, Luke,” Reggie responded. He felt nervous, but there was no turning back now. “Turn around.” It came out in almost a whisper.

Luke turned around quickly, looking directly into Reggie’s eyes. “What is it?”

Reggie skillfully nodded up towards the top of the door frame, where he had hung the mistletoe earlier. Luke’s eyes followed Reggie’s, along with his head. They both felt each other look back down synchronously.

“Oh, wow. That looks nice.” Luke said breathlessly, slowly realizing Reggie’s intentions.

“Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?” Reggie matched Luke’s tone, eyes flickering between Luke’s eyes and lips.

“Well then,” Luke replied, a little louder this time, “You know the rules.”

Reggie was almost taken aback at Luke’s forwardness that he blurted, “Wait, what?”

“The rules? For mistletoe?” Luke spoke almost hesitantly, “I mean, that’s really what you wanted to show me, right?”

“H-how did you know?” Reggie questioned, in disbelief that this was all happening so fast.

“Come on, Reg. It’s obvious.” Luke teased, gently grabbing Reggie’s left arm, “I was dropping hints like crazy, though. It took you a while to finally reciprocate.”

Reggie couldn’t fathom what was unfolding before him. All he could do was laugh, breaking eye contact with Luke.

“What? What’s so funny?” Luke asked, beginning to laugh along with Reggie.

“Oh, just come here,” Reggie said in a softer tone, smiling as he brought his lips to Luke’s.

Reggie felt Luke freeze slightly underneath his touch but soften suddenly as their kiss deepened. It was warm and soft, one of Reggie’s hands slipping into the nape of Luke’s neck and the other one caressing his side. There were times where their teeth clanked together awkwardly, where their noses bumped but they laughed it off. Their lips moved synchronously, gentle yet firm, like they'd been longing for each other's lips for far too long. They felt safe, as if they'd always belonged there together.

“Whoa! Hey, lovebirds!” Alex’s voice yelled from behind them, ripping them apart suddenly.

“Alex, hey! That was-” Reggie tried to explain whatever it was that happened, but Alex cut him off.

“Dude, come on. We all saw it coming.” Alex teased pushing past the two of them with their drinks.

Reggie looked back at Luke, who was already staring at him. Reggie swore he saw his eyes sparkle.

“Come on, I’m freezing,” Luke said softly, slowly wrapping his arms around Reggie’s waist, tucking them into his spacious leather jacket. 

Reggie guided them to the floor in front of the couch, where Alex was already sitting.

“Shall we begin our movie marathon with ‘Home Alone’?” Alex asked, looking over at his two best friends.

Reggie sat back against the couch, leaning into Luke’s touch. “That sounds perfect.”

And there they sat for hours, laughing and crying together at their favorite Christmas movies, just like a real family. But, as he said, this year was different. Reggie didn’t exactly know what would happen between him and Luke after that kiss under the mistletoe, but right now, he was sitting in Luke’s arms. Everything was falling into place. Reggie would say it was a Christmas miracle.


End file.
